


Noticing You

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai Series, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Amusement Parks, Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Sakyua points out that Keiichiro notices a lot of things about Tsukasa.





	Noticing You

Lupinranger vs Patranger

Keiichiro x Tsukasa

Rated G

              It was another afternoon and the Patrangers had yet again stopped by the Lupinranger’s little bistro. All three of them had ordered the lunch set that had come with a side of steamed vegetables.

              “You really don’t like broccoli, do you?” Keiichiro said as he stole a piece off of Tsukasa’s plate.

              “Not really,” she said looking at him a little wide eyed. He stole another one off of her plate.

              “I’ll eat it for you,” he commented nonchalantly.

              “Keiichiro-sempai,” Sakyua said swallowing a mouthful of food, “How did you know that Tsukasa-sempai doesn’t like broccoli?”

              “What do you mean how do I know? She never eats it.”

              “Ahh so you noticed it on your own. Just like how you noticed how she likes stuffed animals,” the green detective said proudly. Tsukasa blushed a little.

              “It sounds like Keiichiro-san notices a lot of things when it comes to Tsukasa-san,” Kairi said coming over to refill their water glasses.

              “No, I don’t,” Keiichiro protested blushing, “We’ve been together since the academy and anyway it’s a detective’s job to notices things around them.”               “Riiiight,” Kairi said turning around and rolling his eyes at Toma, who chuckled behind the counter.

              “Sempai since you are good at noticing things around you, what have you noticed about me?” Sakyua asked enthusiastically.

              “Ughhh,” Luckily for Keiichiro he was saved by them getting a call for a Gangler attack but unfortunately for them it got away. Also the Lupinrangers also showed up and also got away too. Director Hilltop at their briefing that evening. “Now we know that this Gangler has been targeting couples on dates and it has already attacked at 2 of the 3 most popular places for dates in the city.”

              “So it would make sense that it would attack the third spot as well,” commented Tsukasa.

              “Exactly! That is why I have decided that you and Keiichiro-san will stake out the place by going on a date tomorrow.”

              “What?!” Keiichiro exclaimed just a little too loud.

              “That’s a great idea director!” commented Sakyua.

              “I thought so too,” said Hilltop a little proud of himself. “Unless you would rather have Sakyua go on the date Keiichiro?”

              “No, no I will do it sir”

              “Good!”

              The next morning Keiichiro arrived at the location of his date early. It was at the local amusement park. He rocked back and forth on his heels nervously. ‘Why am I like this? It’s just a date with Tsukasa and it’s not even a real date,’ he thought to himself. That said it still had taken him a while to figure out what to wear. He had finally settled on a russet red button down shirt, dark wash jeans and a backpack to hold his changer.

              “Keiichiro!”

             He turned to see Tsukasa coming towards him. The red detective’s heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t really ever seen Tsukasa outside of her uniform before but now she was wearing a knee length, flowered dress. Her hair was pulled into a soft side pony tail and she even had on lipstick that drew his eyes to her lips.

              “She’s pretty,” he murmured to himself.

              “Hmm?”

              “Nothing,” he shook his head.

              “Sakyua will be in the guard room watching the video cameras. He’ll tell us if he sees anything,”

              “Right, well let’s go in,” he said. She grabbed his arm and they walked like that. He had a slight blush on his face.

              As they walked arm in arm Keiichiro briefly thought to himself that it would be nice if they weren’t on duty and there was a Gangler that was going to attack. He also thought about how everyone around them probably thought that he and Tsukasa were actually a couple. It made him smile a little but then he shook his head and told himself to focus on the mission.

              “Ahhh, it’s so cuuute!” Tsukasa exclaimed letting go of his arm and rushing over to one of the stands that were filled with stuffed animals. She picked up a red cat with thick eyebrows and a grumpy face. Keiichiro smiled and followed her.

              “It looks just like you,” she laughed.

              “No, it doesn’t!” he half-heartedly protested.

              “See the same.” She got out her cell phone and took a picture of the two of them together to show to Sakyua later. Then she put it back on the shelf.

              “Why don’t you get it?”

              “It’s okay. We’re on the clock remember,” she said a little sadly. As if on que someone screamed in fear and they were off.

              This time they were able to defeat the Gangler even though the Lupinrangers showed up and stole back the collection. Hilltop congratulated them on the radio for a job well done and told them that they could write their reports the next day and didn’t have to go back into headquarters that night. The three of them headed out of the park. Sakyua headed out first since he had to return the police car back to the station. Keiichiro and Tsukasa were almost out of the park when he paused.

              “Tsukasa, can you wait here for a moment?”

              “Sure, is everything ok?”

              “Just wait here. I’ll be right back,” he said before taking off. He returned after a few minutes and shoved something into her hands. It was the grumpy cat doll that she had said looked like him. She looked at it confused for a second and then smiled.

              “You wanted it, right?”

              “I did. Thank you,” she said as she cuddled it against her cheek.

              “Good” he blushed, “well, see you tomorrow!” with that he took off running out of the park

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I did not expect to ship these two as much as I do but they are so cute. I also feel like Keiichiro would be bad at relationships and just runs away even though he is brave when it comes to battle


End file.
